


Necessary Adjustments

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Sharing a life includes sharing a bed..





	

Kristoff hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in almost two weeks. The first few were a result of getting used to sleeping beside another human being, in an actual large, fluffy bed. It was impossibly soft and far too warm for his liking. He admitted it was at least in part because he couldn’t shake the overall excitement of finally being able to sleep next to the woman he loved most in the entire world. Not that that was the only reason he had been eager to share a bed with Anna. 

Their nightly routine consisted of having a quiet dinner with Elsa (Anna testing Kristoff’s composure countless times with her ever-moving stocking feet). After dinner they would practically trip over themselves in the race to their bedchamber (Kristoff _swore_ Elsa stifled a laugh every time). Then they would make love. Often for hours. Sometimes including breaks which may or may not require food stolen from the kitchens under cover of darkness.

Eventually Anna would be sated several times over and even Kristoff’s regularly worked muscles gave way to exhaustion, both collapsing into a sweaty cuddle. Anna soon drooling quite an impressive amount onto his shoulder. Those first few nights his brain just wouldn’t quiet down enough. He found himself staring at his new bride in disbelief; his face eventually breaking into a smile so broad it made his face ache. 

Kristoff’s body would usually force his brain to crash around 4 or 5 in the morning, only to have his internal clock niggle him awake at 7. Years of being up with the sun, to make the most of his work and climb as far into the mountains as he could, was difficult to unlearn. 

Around night four however, new challenges threatened his slumber. Kristoff had just begun to feel the pull of sleep take hold when Anna elbowed him in the back of the head.

 **“Ahhh!”** he bellowed in alarm, briefly confused and mildly concerned that he was under attack. Anna’s legs did a small kicking dance to free her of the tucked in duvet as Kristoff watched, mouth agape. His princess still fast asleep despite the battle she was waging on bedclothes.

Kristoff laughed to himself, muttering he should wear extra padding to bed. Sleep came to claim him once more a few minutes later (the throb of pain in his head subsiding to a faint memory). Sleep was then thwarted by the most full-bodied, insistent snoring that had ever graced Kristoff’s ears. 

At first he tried muffling the sound with a pillow over his head, determined to make the best of his situation, but to no avail. The sound of his lovely Anna’s snores rattled his very skull. Kristoff waited. His mind delirious with hope that Anna would stop snoring or shift into a deeper sleep. He counted blocks of ice in his head for what seemed like hours before the nasal symphony reduced to an ignorable snuffle.

By the eighth night Kristoff had conditioned himself to follow the pattern of Anna’s sleep antics. His mind would wander, pausing to remember the look on Anna’s face when he had first told her he loved her. Remembering the feel of her head on his shoulder that starry night after his first formal ball. Remembering the indescribable elation he felt when she accepted his marriage proposal.

Anna shifted restlessly in bed beside him as he stroked her hair. Something akin to “buh tks shud” escaped Anna’s lips. Kristoff leaned in closer. “They do need food! Who will look after them?” Anna’s voice increased in volume, eyes still closed, questions directed to her pillow.

“Anna?“ Kristoff whispered, placing a hand on her arm. 

“Well _I_ care about the ducks!” Anna exclaimed, her hands balling into fists of indignation. 

Kristoff struggled to keep his laughter quiet enough so as not to wake her. He hadn’t thought he could love her more than he already did, but her ridiculous sleep arguments only increased his affection.

Night twelve mercifully brought with it a revelation. Whilst waiting for Anna to settle into a deep sleep, watching her roll from one side to the other fitfully, Kristoff fell into a moment of genius. He started to hum to himself to pass the time, reaching into the forgotten realms of his brain to remember melodies his mother had taught him. 

Piecing together the broken verses, he sang an old Norwegian lullaby. Anna curled into him instinctively, her limbs no longer stretched at awkward angles, nor buzzing with activity. 

Kristoff reached around her dozing form to pull the duvet up, tucking them both in snugly. They managed a good seven hours of sleep that twelfth night, Kristoff waking to Anna’s lips brushing his cheek. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

No matter what the toll on his sleeping patterns, he knew wouldn’t trade this life for the world.


End file.
